VampFx
by cakelfux
Summary: When rising kpop girl band VampFx finally reach superstardom, their fame is threatened by the supernatural secret of their rival. Buffy x Fx


The crowd cheered louder than they had ever cheered before as the girls ran off the stage. Their hair and clothes plastered to their perfect bodies, the buzz of speakers still rattling through their brains. This had been the best performance of their lives. Hearts banging and breath still ragged, the girls made it out of the wing, through the backstage into the dressing rooms. All four of them unable to speak, as the mixture of excitement and exhaustion rushed through their veins. Buffy, lead singer of the popular kpop girls group 'VampFx', was the first to break the silence.

"Girls," she beamed, still somewhat breathless, "I think we can all agree that was definitely the best show we have ever done!"

"Oh definitely," Willow the petite redhead agreed, "Buffy you were amazing out there!"

Luna and Hyuna, the only two actual Koreans in the foursome, nodded enthusiastically. Mostly because they were still super hyped from the show, but also because they didn't speak any fucking English.

Just then the dressing room door swung open triumphantly. Xander, the band's manager and biggest fan, barged in. "Girls!" He yelled, grabbing Buffy and Willow on the shoulder, "That was fan-fucking-tastic! You guys killed it for real out there!"

He then turned to the two sexy Korean girls and spoke in a slow and exaggerated voice, "Hey, you do good. Make me big money."

"Dangsin-eun nappeun issseubnida," Luna replied, which means 'you are a bitch' in Korean.

Xander just smiled, because he doesn't speak Korean and also Luna is really hot.

"Hey did you guys see Jessica out there tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Ugh Jessica fucking Jung. I hate that bitch." Willow replied rolling her eyes.

Jessica Jung from popular (and also rival) kpop band 'Girls Generation' had been VampFx's arch nemesis since their debut album 3 years ago. She had met Buffy at a kpop party, flirted a little, and they started to dance together. But then, whilst Buffy was watching two Exo members totally hooking up, Jessica snuck a sneaky pinger into Buffy's diet vodka and red bull. Three days later, Buffy awoke in a dry cleaners with only one shoe and a tattoo of an eggplant. Ever since that day, Buffy had sworn to defeat Jessica. Any time, any place, any way.

"Yeah I saw her before the show," Xander recalled, "She looked kinda sick though."

"Good, she deserves it!" Buffy snapped. "Come on girls, we should go and get some fresh air and try and calm down a little.

The girls made their way outside, passing stage crew members giving congratulations and praise as they passed. Hyuna and Luna in particular thrived on this kind of attention, openly accepting any and all admiration that was thrown their way. They also, always, held hands whenever they travelled anywhere together. Made the guy fans go crazy, apparently. The girls reached the back door and shuffled outside while Xander left to handle some press that had made it backstage.

Buffy lit a fat cone and all the girls passed it around, taking a puff. Korean weed was extremely hard to come by, but fuck it was some good shit.

"Hey look, isn't that Jessica over there?" Willow asked, taking a long drag from the joint.

"I think so," Buffy said peering into the darkness. A shockingly thin and attractive figure stumbled aimlessly in the moonlight. "She looks pissed as fuck though."

Jessica slowly turned to face the girls and began to stagger towards them. As her face became illuminated by the single lamppost the girls stood under, the girls realized why Xander had thought she was sick…

Her skin was as pale as pure snow. Her eyes, wide, bloodshot and hungry bore into their souls. Her teeth, sharp as steel sat gleaming on her perfect lips.

"Hey Willow, doesn't she look a little… supernatural to you?" Buffy asked carefully.

"Shit Buffy the only thing supernatural about that skank is her horcrux vagina," Willow replied, passing the spliff to Luna.

"Willow I'm serious, I think she might be a…"

Jessica stood upright, fangs shining in the light of the full moon.

"Vampire."


End file.
